


on the eighth day, god gave you a black eye

by DerisiveH



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Physical Abuse, Poetry, That last tag is only about his attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerisiveH/pseuds/DerisiveH
Summary: Can a god not commit sacrilege against his people?
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	on the eighth day, god gave you a black eye

**Author's Note:**

> Every so often I get a spurt of energy to write poetry and the universe only ever lets me use it for c!tommy. If this doesn't make a lot of sense as a poem, it's because I only got that spurt today.
> 
> This details Tommy's death, Dream's abuse and is framed with the god complex Dream has - please heed the warnings and, if you have any other suggestions to what I should tag, please tell me! 
> 
> You can also tell me if there's any mistakes/typos in this, I appreciate it.

They build two graves in your absence   
And not one person knows how much earlier   
They could have been built

You have been suffering in silence for so long  
That is only fitting you die unheard;  
"Stop it" echoes through the cell  
The only answer is laughter   
And the sound fists make when meeting skin

There is not a colour on your face, however  
Beautiful enough to justify this suffering

Red has always been your favourite   
But you don't know how you feel  
When it paints your face  
As if this pain makes you a work of art

Ozymandius is looking down upon  
This statue made in his visage  
And you think "how fucking unfair:  
you will be remembered for   
your cruelty and cold but I   
will only be remembered as your wreckage"

  
You think your god loves you;  
It makes you sick to your stomach

Everyone knows of his mutually unhealthy obsession  
But those that you love  
Will never know the multitude in which you care for them  
Never know that it stretches deeper than  
The grave they dug you 

You cry to this holy being   
As your unholy, only confidant   
And he wipes away your tears  
Leaving scratches in his wake

You suppose that's your fate  
Not to be flung, disgraced, off a cliff by Lycomedes  
Not to plummet into water as your waxless wings dissolve   
But to be resigned to the fact that  
Your god will hold you, yes  
But only as you bleed

  
Your god adores you so much  
Enough even, that he shows up  
To your execution  
And plays the executioner  
Cradles your head against the chopping block

It is loving; caring; bloody

Just?

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly if you wanna talk about anything to do with my poetry (or any of my art for that matter) I'm always up for it!
> 
> If you want my accounts for anything, I'm:
> 
> @derisiveharridan - main tumblr  
> @art--harridan - art tumblr  
> @traitor-tommyinnit - mcyt specific tumblr  
> @derisiveharrid1 - twitter  
> @artharridan - instagram
> 
> Hope you have a lovely day/night!! <3


End file.
